


Day 30 'Sick'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Chat has the behavior of a drunk man and Mari is concerned





	Day 30 'Sick'

Marinette was simply trying to finish her design.

Was that so much to ask?

Apparently as Chat was very soon tumbling through her window, though with considerably less grace than usual.

Chat rolled off of her bed, causing the girl to cringe when she heard him hit the floor. 

“Chat?” Marinette questioned the cat “Are you okay?” 

Chat didn't answer and stumbled towards the girl. When he eventually reached his target, he planted his face in the girl's stomach and let out a small noise of pain.

“Chat?!” Marinette again demanded “What is happening?”

“I don't feel good!” Chat whined after several moments of non understandable ramblings. 

Marinette pulled Chat away and felt his forehead to check for a temperature “You burning up!” She exclaimed and immediately began to worry.

“I just want cuddles” He mumbled, curling back up into her. 

Marinette refused to concede and guided Chat to her chaise. When he was secure, she gathered a wet cloth and placed it on his head, followed by wrapping a blanket around his form.

“Well” Marinette concluded “I can go get you some medic-ah!” She was abruptly cut off as Chat pulled her down to his side.

“Let me go!” Marinette protested “I have to get you some more stuff-”

“No” The boy insisted “I need cuddles and you need to sleep. It's a win-win” 

Marinette finally realized she wasn't getting out of the situation and resigned to her fate as a teddy bear. 

“Good night” Marinette muttered as she looked back down at Chat, though finding him asleep. 

She simply chuckled and went to join him in dream land.


End file.
